


Crossing Lines

by Kalloway



Category: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The point of no return.





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> "15MinFiclets Pic #10 (though the idea ran away, really)"
> 
> Originally posted more than a decade ago... (2005, 2006?)

Kharg wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting when he finally made the move to touch Darc lower than he ever had before. He wasn't sure what Darc's reaction would be. They were both equally aggressive when it came to everything else - but this... Kharg also wasn't sure if the hesitation was a lack of experience or grim realization of what they were doing.

Finally he was getting along with Darc, though. They weren't fighting every day. He could feel Darc's arousal through the deceptively thick material of Darc's skirt and wanted to pull his hand away, ashamed at himself and his actions.

And then Darc touched him back, hands running over equally thick fabric in a more deliberate manner. Almost a dare. Darc was daring him to continue.

The movements weren't so unfamiliar - Darc was his twin, after all. Darc was built much like him for as different as their physiques appeared. But the subtleties, those were the same. Darc responded to a hand in the same place, fingers making a circle after snaking through folds of cloth and slipping over Darc's cock.

Kharg found himself in a kiss, one that felt almost animalistic in terms of raw need, but he wasn't afraid. This was only Darc - Darc who was still rubbing at him through material, unable to work the clasps of Kharg's clothing with only one human hand.

Reaching, helping, Kharg's pants jammed at his knees, letting himself be groped as he went back to his physical examination of his twin's erection.

He didn't know who to blame this on, the humans or the Deimos. He didn't know where the taint was. But Darc knew where to touch him too and he couldn't help accidentally biting Darc's lip as he tried to stay quiet.

Darc gasped at the pain, pulling back a bit but not stopping his hands. Kharg buried his head against scales, inhaling Darc's unique scent as he felt himself being pulled further and further towards the edge. He wanted release desperately and worked at Darc's arousal just as Darc worked at him, two bodies who had shared everything once now sharing the only act that kept them from all out war.

Kharg was surprised when Darc came first, warmth splashing over Kharg's hands and the rough fabric of Darc's clothing. He groaned, wanting to raise a hand up to taste his brother's seed but having to wait until his body stopped shaking in it's own bliss, unable to stave off orgasm from one rogue thought.

Darc was still kissing him as he slipped a finger between their mouths, letting Darc share the last bit of proof that no matter what they were, they'd crossed a line they couldn't return from.


End file.
